O amor nunca é eterno
by Petit Pelle
Summary: O eterno é coisa do passado. O correto é perca de tempo. Um amanha corrompido pelo crime. É um labirinto sem saida. Em que buscamos sonhos e noites que nao amanhacem. Um coração esclerosado de amor. Eles vão provar que o amor pode sim ser eterno. Inu.Kago


_É difícil acreditar nas coisas que a gente não pode ver..._

_Sabe? É como olhar para um floco de neve, e ver apenas água congelada enquanto nos filmes vemos um lindo formato que nos faz sorrir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nos faz desacreditar que aquilo seja real..._

_Quero dizer..._

_Sempre... O que eu quero, o que eu faço... Sempre nós temos mais do que palavras._

_O que quer dizer... O que eu quero dar. Eu sei sobre tudo isso sabe?_

_Eu vivo essa rotina todos os dias._

_Tenho quinze anos... E hoje é 10 de dezembro... Eu estou sentada nessa cadeira agora... São 02h35min da tarde de um domingo..._

_Quero Dizer, eu poderia estar com alguém agora. Ou simplesmente com a minha mãe arrumando a arvore de Natal... Mas não estou._

_Afinal, como poderia?_

_Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 7 anos e eu não sei onde esta meu pai._

_Claro, eu estou em um intercambio no Japão já faz 6 meses..._

_Faz seis meses que eu conheci outro Gaijin, Gaijin é uma expressão que os Japoneses usam para os "Estrangeiros"... _

_Quero dizer, ele deve ser um hibrido, Por que o nome dele é Japonês..._

_Inuyasha Scott._

_O Japão na verdade... É uma cidade exposta á água gelada da chuva._

_É um deserto de lua metálica entende?_

_É diferente... As pessoas aqui são diferentes..._

_E sim, a quem diga que eu daria uma ótima Sheakespeare._

_A paixão aqui dança atraída pelo néon aceso nos becos._

_É um encanto só... Por que algum coração esta ferido..._

_Tudo é uma miragem._

_Sei que não há resposta, mas eu pergunto._

_Nós nos perdemos na mesma cidade..._

_Eu gostaria de saber a historia toda..._

_Sabe? De onde você veio? Pra onde você vai? Por que você veio?_

_O Japão é uma cidade estranha... É ensandecida onde todos amam somente a si mesmos..._

_Na tempestade de prisma transitam sufocando todos os seus sonhos!_

_Tudo é uma coincidência... Os olhos misteriosos cor de noite profunda. Um vôo sobre a cidade congelada._

_Imponentes arranha-céus são os túmulos de todos os nossos sonhos..._

_A cidade é um mar de luzes. Somente a fantasia de tudo, da noite e dia passa ser a verdade..._

_Os pecadores contam suas historias, a falsidade amorosa, e a desilusão._

_Atravessa pela madrugada onde os prédios fazem o palácio de ondas._

_É divertido pensar que um dia eu vou morrer..._

_Quando as más noticias chegam ate mim... Eu simplesmente abandono a ficção... E vou dançar._

_Más noticias aparecem e desaparecem durante a noite._

_E o "eterno" é coisa do passado sabe? Não existe mais essa "Eu te amarei por toda eternidade" Falamos isso ate encontrarmos a pessoa para quem falamos isso com outra mulher na sua própria cama._

_Se quer saber se eu estou dando um exemplo ou é só uma indireta, abaixe a cabeça por que isso não interessa._

_O correto é perda de tempo. Por que se formos, seremos os únicos. Se eu for morrerei tentando._

_O amanha, eu sei, é corrompido pelo crime e desonestidade._

_Um labirinto sem saída..._

_Em que buscamos sonhos e noites que não amanhecem._

_Um amor que transcende o tempo... Isso não existe... E se existiu... Se extinguiu quando resolvemos que nunca seriamos domados por outro ou o mesmo sexo._

_Eu quero terminar com tudo carinhosamente em fração de segundos._

_(Kill You)_

_Eu me pergunto por que escrevi isso... Matar você em inglês... E entre parênteses..._

_Tudo aqui é um redemoinho de holofotes._

_Todos sempre abandonam os sentimentos..._

_Nutridos somente por sonhos, vivem lutando contra a vida. O milagre não é mais a grande novidade como era quando Deus voltou._

_Isso se ele voltou..._

_Isso se ele existiu._

_Más noticias sempre nos dão o mapa, o caminho para o inferno. Vamos tentar._

_Um copo de uisk, e tudo fica padronizado, ate o amor._

_Armados com sorrisos nos rostos... Tudo mentira ao virar as costas._

_Correndo atrás do futuro que mais hora menos hora terá seu fim._

_Eu admito que me perdi nos seus olhos..._

_O amanha será destruído pela escuridão... Sempre... Sempre, sempre a procura de uma perigosa relação._

_Enganada pela promessa cheia de armadilhas._

_Eu Só quero Terminar automaticamente tudo Em fração..._

_D e s e g u n d o s._

**Fechou o caderno e levantou, tirando a blusa que vestia e colocando um preta, um casaco da mesma cor sobre, e uma calça jeans.**

**Sim... Havia feito 16 anos. A uma hora atrás ela tinha apenas 15... Mas agora, idade o bastante para começar a correr.**

**Sim...**

**Correr.**

**A quem obcervasse a garota andando entre a multidão que não conhecia. A quem pudesse dizer que ela tinha boca e ouvidos tão afiados quanto os próprios olhos.**

**Os pés moviam-se estrategicamente sobre o asfalto e ela não se importava de hora ou outra as pedras ou tropeços de outros desatentos sobre seu tênis a fizessem tropeçar. Verdadeiramente ela não se importava mais com nada.**

**Os flocos caiam delicadamente sobre sua cabeça, os cabelos negros levemente azulados ficavam aos poucos úmidos.**

Jay Chou – Long Juan Feng ( Se vocês pudessem fazer a gentileza de ouvir a musica enquanto lêem esta parte, Eu agradeceria muito.)

_As vezes eu me pergunto por que ainda não enfiei uma bala na minha cabeça..._

_Como agora, eu me pergunto por que simplesmente não vou ate a montanha de Shibugawa e me jogo de lá de cima._

_Realmente, antes, eu pelo menos tinha vontade de me tornar jornalista. Mas agora...?_

_Não me resta nem essa vontade..._

_A única coisa que me mantem viva agora..._

_É a esperança de que... Simplesmente volte._

_Olhei pra frente e logo pude atravessar ao ver a brecha que um dos carros havia aberto para mim. Talvez essa não tenha sido sua intenção._

_Cheguei do outro lado da outra rua e parei, enfrente a enorme construção que se estendia. Era branca com fachadas azuladas..._

_Acredito que cada vez que venho aqui. Faz dois meses. Sinto que elas me obcervam... As... As pessoas que ficam sentadas olhando para o nada em algumas janelas..._

_E elas pensam "Garota tola, não alimente esperanças quanto a isso"._

_Eu poderia ser tola... Mas era a única coisa que mantinha viva..._

_Dizer que o amor é eterno... Seria bobagem._

_Sei que não._

_Meu orgulho é grande de mais pra admitir isso._

_Mas não é!_

_Ele só é... grande..._

_Sabe. Não só grande, é imensamente grande..._

_Acho que é isso que me alimenta, é a esperança de ele se tornar maior._

_Certo talvez eu esteja exagerando mas é... É verdade._

_Sabe..._

_Minha amiga, Sango, tem uma irmã, com uma doença rara no sangue... E a operação apesar de ser cara foi paga pela escola e doações. Eu escrevi o texto para escola. E junto com Sango fui ate um programa de TV, eu a ajudei..._

_Sua irmã fez a operação._

_E um dia, quando for mais velha e experiente, uma mulher chamada Kagome Seanfild, vai se aproximar e dizer-lhe que,... só a um final pra todas as historias..._

_Todo mundo morre._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Caminhou ate a atendente que continha ruivos cabelos, e sorriu friamente. **

- Por favor... Inuyasha Scott...

- Olá Srta. Kagome! Como vai? Desculpe por não poder vê-lo ontem, realmente a Srta. não estava em condições.

- Realmente, Ayame-sama, você não tem que ficar dando palpites se eu estou ou não em condições de ver Inuyasha. Eu estou ótima, e ficarei melhor se calar a boca e me dar logo à autorização.

**A outra assustada, lhe transcreveu um papel e logo Kagome andava, sem pressa alguma, em um, dos muitos corredores do hospital.**

**Parou em frente a uma porta, sim, não se perdia mais naquele lugar. O conhecia tão bem que poderia fazer um mapa dos canos.**

**( Dentro dos teus olhos.**

**Eu posso ver. Há uma imensidão de desejos.**

**Que eu não posso conter.**

**Dentro dos seus olhos.**

**Eu posso sentir.**

**Há uma variedade de sonhos.**

**Mas eu só os quero realizar.**

**Se estiver com você)**

**Suspirou pesadamente. Há dois meses ela repetia o mesmo procedimento antes de entrar. Respirava fundo, varias e varias vezes. Fechava os olhos, e pedia a Kami-sama, para que quando adentrasse o quarto pálido do hospital, visse a face serena de Inuyasha, olhando-a surpreso, mas logo, encarasse seus orbes e sorrisse. Ela rezava a Kami-sama todo os dias. Todos os dias, noites, tardes... **

**Para que ele...**

_**Acordasse.**_

**Entrou no quarto e o viu. Como sempre. Os aparelhos, e o compasso medindo as batidas de seu coração.**

**Os olhos fechados e a face serena.**

**Quem visse... Ele estava apenas dormindo serenamente e tendo um ótimo sonho relacionado a Sakuras... Quem visse diria que ele havia acabado de chegar de um treino, tomado banho, e estivesse tão cansado que nem seu cérebro seria capaz de reagir com um pesadelo que tornasse seus sonhos conturbados.**

**Quem visse diria que ele estava adormecido e para acordá-lo bastava chamar seu nome. Apenas para quem visse... Por que para ela, que o conhecia... _Ele estava em coma..._**

**Novamente aquele suspiro cansado e triste.**

**Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e encaminhou sua mão ate a dele, pálida e fria.**

**Sorriu com o pensamento de que a sua estaria o aquecendo.**

- Oi... Esta nevando lá fora sabia...? Eu estou toda molhada, mas não estou com frio... O dia na escola foi ótimo. Sango esta sentindo sua falta... E Miroku também...

Falei com Kikyou Hoje... Sua "namoradinha"... Incrível Inuyasha, todo mundo diz que te ama e que te adora. A Kikyou fala que morreria por você, mas eu a Sango e o Miroku somos os únicos que vem visitar você... Sabe... Muita coisa mudou depois... Do... Acidente...

OoOoO—FlashBack—oOoOo

**Quatro jovens conversavam tranquilamente enquanto voltavam a pé da escola. Com seus matérias e sorrisos nos rostos. A jovem ao lado de Inuyasha desmanchou o sorriso ao ver outra moça, correr em direção ao grupo.**

**- Kikyou! **

**Ela o escutou falar, era sua namorada afinal, tinha todo o direito de Beijar Kikyou em sua frente... Mas ela não sabia se eles tinham o direito de fazê-la sofrer.**

**- Nos vemos depois... Tchau pessoal. – Disse, pouco se importando com a cara assustada do menino, e Sango parando de sorrir aos poucos. Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome, e ela sabia tudo o que se passava no coração da adolescente. Ajustou os materiais nos braços e começou a andar em direção a rua.**

**­Ela já estava no meio da grande avenida em pleno sinal verde quando escutou a voz de Inuyasha.**

**- Ei Kagome! Espera! Por que você vai? Fica mais um pouco a gente pode lanchar todo mundo junto! – Ele deu um passo em sua direção ela pode perceber seus pés se moverem instintivamente em sua direção. E logo seus próprios começaram a andar pra longe dos olhos do garoto. Inuyasha não desistiu, continuou a andar em sua direção. – Kagome, espera ai! – Ela parou, ainda no meio da avenida, o sinal agora vermelho.**

**- Que é?! – Gritou. Queria, precisava, almejava sair dali... Por que podia ser tudo, menos forte. Ela precisava chegam em seu quarto, precisava deitar em sua cama, precisava abraçar seu travesseiro e precisava muito chorar.**

**- Fica... ­­– Pediu. Por poucos segundos desviou seus olhos dos dela para olhar para sua direito, tivera a ligeira impressão de ter escutado pneus cantando no asfalto.**

**Ótimo, se fosse, seriam apenas mais arruaceiros fazendo drift em plena avenida movimentada... Em pleno dia! Mas também poderia ser apenas impressão.**

**Na verdade ele não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, ela era apenas sua melhor amiga, e não deveria insistir para que ela ficasse quando poderia estar com cólica ou algo assim. Era inconveniente falar isso. Ainda mais na frente de Kikyou...**

**E realmente ele não sabia por que estava com Kikyou... Ainda... Assim como Miroku, ela também praticava Drift, a desde que começaram a namorar só lhe trazia problemas.**

**Novamente as cantadas de pneu soaram, e ele estava tão envolvido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu Miroku gritar, só voltou a si quando escutou a buzina soar.**

**Olhou em direção a Kagome e lá estava ela, olhando aterrorizada em direção a rua. **

**- Kagome! Cuidado! – Quando deu por si, já estava movendo agilmente seus pés em direção a garota. Dizem que só se da conta do que sente por uma pessoa quando esta prestes a perdê-la.**

**Abraçou o corpo pequeno da garota no instante em que o carro bateu contra seu corpo, jogando ambos longe.**

**O carro perdeu o controle, e começou a rodar, em direção aos jovens.**

**Inuyasha tentou se levantar para pegar Kagome no colo quando viu o carro rodar em sua direção, mas caiu ao perceber que sua perna esquerda latejava e doía arduamente. Fechou os olhos com força e chamou pelo nome de Kagome, que o encarou. Seu rosto estava levemente arranhado, as pernas sangravam já que estavam sem a mínima proteção. Os braços protegidos pelos seus que envolviam a garota fortemente. Ele sentia a incontrolável vontade de protegê-la.**

**- Precisa sair daqui. O carro vai pegar em você!**

**- Eu não vou sem você Inuyasha!**

**- Eu quebrei a perna!! Não posso ir! Rápido.**

**Kagome tentou levantar, mas caiu percebendo que havia uma barra fincada em sua canela. Girou os olhos e desmaiou para o desespero de Inuyasha.**

**Com o braço livre, arrancou sem dó algum o ferro da canela da garota, pegando-a pelos braços e jogando na calçada que estava perto.**

**Começou a se arrastar em direção a mesma calçada.**

**- "Droga" – E logo viu-se sem saída para arrastar o corpo, já que ele estava inerte depois de ser prensado em uma das paredes do outro lado pelo carro. A cabeça sangrando gradativamente e os olhos levemente serrados.**

**Miroku e Sango, socorreram Inuyasha e logo depois Kagome que aos poucos acordava, mas perdeu novamente os sentidos quando viu a cena de Inuyasha e murmúrios da multidão que havia se juntado.**

**Tais murmúrios diziam que... Inuyasha estava morto.**

**OoOoOoO—Fim de flash back—oOoOoOoO**

- "Mas você ficou em coma em vez de morrer… Poderia ter simplesmente ficado com uma dor de cabeça... Mas ficou em coma... Merda Inuyasha... Eu devia ter morrido aquele dia... Foi tudo culpa minha... Você foi um grande cabeça dura... Devia ter apenas ficado triste mas não! Você foi me ajudar... Você foi me ajudar Inuyasha... Droga...Por que fez isso..." Acho justo pensar que... Eu teria de morrer... Inuyasha se você não acordar... Se você ficar assim pra sempre... Eu... Eu... **– Sem que a jovem percebesse um grosso filete de água salgada lhe escorreu dos olhos. Apenas para que outra e outra também caíssem... **– Eu estou tão cansada de viver... De estar aqui... Suprimida por todos aqueles medos passados. Se você estiver aqui, eu não quero que parta... Por que sua presença ainda vive dentro de mim entendeu? ENTENDEU!? – **Percebeu a elevação em sua voz, e logo se ajeitou. Apertando mais a mão fria do garoto. A porta fechada e trancada. O vazo com flores mortas jazia sobre a pequena mesa arredondada. Sobre o criado a empoeirada fotografia jazia, nela, dois jovens abraçados e um bolo a frente. Aquela foto ora tirada por Miroku, no dia do aniversario de Inuyasha, dois meses antes do fatídico dia. **– Ela não quer me deixar em paz... Essa dor ela é muito real... Ela... Esta me consumindo cada dia mais... – **Um soluço ecoou no cômodo –** Quando você ficava triste... Eu o ajudava... Quando gritava... Eu acalmava seus nervos... Eu... Eu sou a única que esta disposta a largar tudo por isso Inuyasha... Se você estiver me escutando agora... Esteja onde estiver... E-eu quero que saiba que... Que quando acordar... Não terá mais a mim por que... Por que eu não posso mais sofrer Inuyasha... Eu não quero mais me culpar por tudo... Mas apesar de tudo... eu quero que escute bem o que vou dizer agora por que... Por que será a ultima vez... – **Ela respirou fundo. Acreditava que ele estaria a escutando, e que mesmo que não se lembrasse depois... Mesmo assim estaria guardado em sua memória e coração. Mesmo que se ela perguntasse e ele negasse... Mesmo assim, acreditava que ele escutava e sabia tudo o que ocorria ali, estar em coma era estar dormindo acordado, ele estava consciente de tudo o que acontecia, e ocorria a sua volta. Ela acreditava nisso. Mas ela também acreditava em que, quando ele acordasse. Talvez não se lembrasse.**

- Eu te amo... Sempre amei... E dizer que o amor é eterno é bobagem... Mas dizer que ele vai durar enquanto uma molécula do meu corpo ainda existir não. E eu digo, que acima do sol e da lua, acima de mim mesma,... Eu amo você Inuyasha Scott. Eu amo muito e verdadeiramente você. E se você morrer. Saiba que eu vou ate o inferno se for preciso para lhe fazer companhia. – **Arregalou os olhos e sua cor desceu de seu corpo quando sentiu algo pressionar sua mão. Rapidamente desviou os olhos vermelhos para a própria mão, e a viu vermelha. Pelo fato de estar sendo posta na mesma uma força descomunal, chegando a estralar os ossos de seus dedos. Mas ela não se importou com aquilo.**

**Olhou para a face de Inuyasha, seu coração batia tão rápido que mais um pouco e saltaria por sua boca. – **Você... V-Você... Esta... - ** Ela não poderia acreditar, um sentimento de alegria invadia seu peito com tanto poder que fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de gritar. E assim ela o fez. –** INUYASHA!!!! – **Brandiu o nome da pessoa que mais amava em toda a face da terra, brandiu para quem quisesse ouvir, e para aqueles que desejavam dormir também.**

**Ela gritou em um apelo desesperado de fazer seu coração parar de palpitar a ponto de ela senti-lo doer.**

**As lagrimas pulavam descontroladas de seus olhos, azulados olhos, mesmos olhos que novamente se arregalaram ao encarar os violetas de Inuyasha, que se abriram vagarosamente, no começo sem brilho, mas logo assumindo o mesmo tão grande quanto antes de tudo acontecer.**

_- Kagome... – _**Sim, ele não tinha forças para levantar seus próprios braços e abraçar Kagome, ele estava com um imenso medo de perde-la.**

**Tinha a lúcida impressão de ter tido um conturbado sonho. E quando olhou envolta constatou estar em um hospital. Não queria pensar naquilo, e nem precisava.**

**_(Eu gosto de você, eu penso em você._**

**_Eu só respiro você._**

_**Eu tento te esquecer**_

**_E te deixar pra lá_**

**_Mas não consigo não da_**

_**Sonhos, perdidos. Que não saem do meu coração.**_

_**Que vem mesmo que eu diga não.**_

**_Mas é só tiver, pra enlouquecer, faço tudo o que você quer._**

_**Vou me arrepender depois.**_

_**Mas eu não resisto a nos dois.**_

_**Ohh não...)**_

**Sem que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa que houvesse mais sanidade nos atos, ela tomou seus lábios, e o beijou ardentemente, como se precisasse daquilo, lotado de amor e carinho. O beijou de uma forma cuidadosa, como se temesse o machucar. Afetiva, amável, cheia de paixão, sensualidade. Kagome, em toda sua vida, nunca havia começado um beijo, mas em toda sua vida, em sua pequena, curta, e medíocre vida, nunca havia se apaixonado.**

**Sentiu levemente, uma das mãos masculinas pousarem molemente sobre sua cintura, e sorriu...**

**_( você é mel e sal_**

**_Você é o bem e o mal_**

**_Você me deixa sem sono_**

**_Sem ter você pra mim_**

_**Eu fico meio assim**_

_**Feito um caosinho sem dono**_

_**Sonhos, perdidos. Que não saem do meu coração.**_

_**Que vem mesmo que eu diga não.**_

_**Mas é só tiver, pra enlouquecer, faço tudo o que você quer.**_

_**Vou me arrepender depois.**_

**_Mas eu não resisto a Nós dois._**

_**Eu já me condenei**_

_**Por ser como eu sou**_

_**Mas já me perdoei**_

_**É por amor!**_

_**Mas é só te ver**_

_**Pra enlouquecer**_

_**Faço tudo o que você quer.**_

_**Vou me arrepender depois.**_

_**Mas eu não resisto a nós dois)**_

- Eu também te amo Kagome Seanfild... E eu juro que amarei ate que não reste mais uma molécula minha rondando o planeta terra ou qualquer outro planeta. ­– **Apesar de sua voz estar fina, arrastada, e rouca, ela pode ouvi-lo claramente. Logo, graças aos seus gritos um medico e uma enfermeira, chegaram. Espantados explicaram a colegial que os casos de alguém que esta em coma reagir tão bem graças as palavras de outra pessoa, eram raríssimas.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Dois meses depois...**

- Para com isso! Deixa eu cozinhaaaaar! – Ela tentava em vão afastar a boca, e mãos afoitas do namorado.

Miroku e Sango haviam saído para comprar as cebolas e batatas que faltavam para fazer a ceia, o peru no forno.

E a neve, que um dia ela, por um segundo odiou. Caia cristalina lá fora.

- Kagome... – Ele disse, a abraçando pela cintura.

- Oi?

- Obrigado... – E logo beijou teus lábios, a moça um tanto quanto surpresa.

- Pelo que Inu?

- Por salvar a minha vida... Por existir... Por me amar... Por... Me fazer feliz... – A voz rouca a conduziu por um caminho que ela nunca havia ido.

Novamente seus lábios foram tomados, e aos poucos Inuyasha envolveu sua cintura e a pegou no colo, subindo vagarosamente as escadas e entrando em seu quarto.

Deitou Kagome na cama e logo pousou seu corpo por cima do dela. Ele, tinha 17 anos. E ela 16.

- Inuyasha...

- Escute... Eu... Só vou fazer isso... Se você tiver certeza de que também quer... – Fitou seus olhos, brilhantes de desejo e paixão. Brilhantes com a mais verdadeira e pura luz de afeto e amor.

**_(Para te amar, eu necessito de uma razão._**

_**Mas é difícil acreditar que não existe nenhuma, que não seja esse amor.**_

_**Sobra tanto, dentro desde coração.**_

_**E a pesar do que dizem que os anos são sábios.**_

_**Eu ainda me sinto inexperiente.**_

**_Por todo o tempo que passei junto a ti._**

_**Você teceu seu véu dentro de mim.**_

_**Eu aprendi a medir o tempo em segundos.**_

**_Você me ensinou a ver o céu cada vez mais profundo._**

**_Junto a você acredito ter aumentado mais de 3 quilos._**

**_Com todos os seus beijos repartidos.)_**

- E... Eu quero... Inuyasha... Eu quero muito fazer isso com você. – Assumiu, com a face corada, logo o sorriso envergonhado assumiu sua face, mas logo os lábios de Inuyasha beijaram os seus.

**_(Apurou o meu sentido de olfato_**

_**E foi por ti que aprendi a querer os gatos.**_

_**Despregou do cimento os meus pés**_

_**Para que eu pudesse me soltar um pouco**_

**_Mas não me deu uma final instrução_**

_**Por que eu não sei como viver sem seu amor**_

_**Eu descobri o que significa uma rosa**_

**_E me ensinou a dizer mentiras piedosas para por vê-lo nas horas adequadas._**

_**E substituir palavras por olhares.**_

**_E foi por ti que escrevi maus de 100 canções_**

_**E perdoei seus erros**_

_**E descobri mais de 1000 formas de beijar**_

**_E foi por ti que descobri o que é amar...)_**

_Sim, naquela noite, eles fizeram amor._

_Fizeram pela primeira vez, a primeira de muitas vezes. Mas em todas elas._

_Para ambos, nunca experimentaram de outro pecado que não fosse um do outro._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O caso de Kagome e Inuyasha havia saído em muitos jornais de Tóquio, e com isso, veio a fama. Que apesar de tudo, ambos não queriam. 

Inuyasha havia terminado sua relação com Kikyou. E dois dias depois começou a namorar Kagome. O pai que estava nos Estados Unidos havia ido ao Japão e estava passando ali, uma ótima temporada. Havia comprado para ambos, uma casa, não muito grande com 3 quartos, para que pudessem morar junto com Miroku e Sango. Tudo estava certo, quando Kagome conheceu a nova aluna da escola, Rin, que depois de alguns dias, e depois de explicar sua situação no pais, também foi morar com o casal, e conheceu Sesshoumaru, irmão de Inuyasha, que havia ido morar com ele, graças as ordens restritas do pai.

Kagome havia pego outro visto e ficaria ate completar os estudos, e ai poderia trabalhar, e aquilo significava que poderia ficar ali ate quando quisesse.

Inuyasha havia comprado um anel para ambos, de ouro branco, e que oficializasse o compromisso que ambos assumiram.

Não eram mais virgens, e quatro anos depois, Kagome ficou grávida, grávida de uma garota. Que se chamaria Kaoru, e seria advogada.

E em todos os Natais.

Quando a neve caia.

Kagome agradecia a Kami-sama, por tudo.

E não só no Natal, mas todos os dias, ela agradecia por trazer Inuyasha de volta. De volta para seus braços. Vivo.

_- Eu te amo..._

_- Eu também... Te amo Inuyasha._

**A quem diga, que amor eterno é bobagem.**

**A também aqueles que dizem que o mundo é contornado de crime.**

**Mas só a uma coisa, que todos, todos concordam.**

**Que...**

**Por mais que se queira enganar o próprio coração.**

**Ele não é cego, te domina e devora...**

**E se não é eterno...**

**É vivo e árduo ate a ultima batida.**

_**Gratos. Sango-Sama, e Miroku-Sama.**_

_**Oooooo-oooooo-ooooooo**_

_**OIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**AHHHHHHH**_

_** . **_

_**EU AMEI FAZER ESSA FICCCC**_

_** . **_

_**Sério meu... amei mesmo T.T**_

_**Eu tava inspirada hoje... u.u eu ia fazer uma comedia mas rosolvi fazer isso xP**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**_

_**Por que eu amei.**_

_**Entao.**_

_**Por favorzinho, deixa uma review? Çç**_

_**Se gosta de mim deixa ç-ç**_

_**Eu fiquei a tarde toda fazendo essa fic **_

_**Ç-ç**_

_**Desde as duas da tarde ate as 9:05 **_

_**Que é agora u.u**_

_**E eu tinha que estar estudando pra prova de recuperação de matemática de amanha**_

_**Entao eu fiz por vocês u.u**_

_**Não que tenham pedido**_

_**UU**_

_**AHH**_

_**VOCES INTENDERAM ¬¬**_

_**Enfim...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.,**_

**_E muitíssimo obrigado por ler._**

_**10 noites de puro hentai vai ser postado em breve**_

_**Aguardem**_

__

_**Arigatou**_

_**E**_

**_Já ne!_**


End file.
